La no vida de Emilie
by veatrichhe
Summary: Emilie ya no trabaja para Hellsing, pero en cambio ahora trabaja para un amigo de su dueño, esta separada de su amo y en otro pais; Escocia, en los años 1930.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar la historia quiero darles algunas recomendación cuando la letra esta en _cursiva_ y es un – dialogo – es porque la persona del dialogo está pensando. Otra cosa es el previo de la historia, no esta muy unida a Hellsing y es larga, trata mas de la vida de una vampira de Alucard, o al menos una parte de su vida. Mas tarde poniéndoles spoilers ella volverá a Hellsing unos 2 años después del desvanecimiento de Alucard, y esta chica tuvo interacción con Walter y Arthur y el padre de Arthur.

* * *

**Todo Desaparece**

No puedo hacer más; es mi hijo. ¡Tú saldrás de aquí y nunca volverás! Mataste a mis hombres enfrente de mi hijo, eso nunca te lo perdonare. Vampiro. _Todo después de todo es mi culpa, mi total culpa._

Al día siguiente con algo de remordimiento la draculina salió a la superficie y en la entrada de la mansión se encontró con su maestro.

Maestro.

Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

He hablado con Sir Hellsing; no te quiere ver nunca mas; pero te dejara existir. Nos vamos.

La draculina estaba aliviada.

O bueno tu te vas.

En ese momento si no fuera porque estaba muerta hubiera soltado una lagrima, pero la draculina seguía de pie disimulando su sorpresa con una mirada totalmente fría.

Ya veo. Amo, no lo veré mas, supongo.

Así es, algún día tal vez, pero ahora ni nunca lo aremos.

La draculina entendía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo y no era una proposición de amor ni nada por el estilo; era una larga espera hasta volverse a ver. En todo caso "Los vampiros parecen drogados al hablar"; ellos se comprenden entre sus palabras de acertijos y disimulos.

Dejando la charla y dedicándose una última sonrisa, el vampiro intercambio de lugar con Emilie, se sonrieron por ultima ves y la draculina muy triste dejo la mansión y se fue caminando asía la limosina que la esperaba; se subió, con sus maletas ya adentro, cosa que no la sorprendió.

No miro por la ventana del auto mientras su alma se destrozaba, pero ninguno intento mirar al otro en ningún momento.

Se suponía que la draculina no tenía alma pero como daba igual ella cogió su pecho, su piel; e hizo un hueco en todo su pecho, después de romperse las costillas y abrirse paso entre órganos se sacó el corazón.

Pero tremenda estupidez he hecho. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Se echó a reír a carcajadas. Después de un momento paro, pensando para ella misma que era suficiente y mejor calmarse.

Oye conductor no te alteres no pasa nada.

Dijo para luego mirarlo y reírse un poco mas. El conductor muy fríamente solo se limitó a cerrar la ventana manual en mitad de la limosina no sin antes dedicarle una mirada algo fría y perseverante.

Y así siguió el viaje, tranquilo y oliendo a sangre (viseras) por todas partes; solo porque ella quería molestar al conductor.

Después de algunos viajes en auto y barco la draculina llego a otra mansión; no sabía a donde la habían enviado, pero era tan distinto y ¿rustico?

_¿Qué hago aquí y por qué tengo tanto miedo? ¿Conque otro país? ¿Dónde estaré?_

Al bajar de la limosina miro la mansión que tenía enfrente.

Oye chica.

El conductor se bajó y le presento al primer conductor que ella había visto antes.

Este es tu líder, trátalo con respeto, ya me conto sobre el incidente en la limosina, deaj.

Dijo asqueado.

¿A si? ¿ quien me dice eso? ¿Tu? Asqueroso humano.

Sonrió; tenía hambre, juraba que se lo iba a comer, era como una niña que ya no le importaba los muchos errores que cometiera, siempre aria lo que quisiese.

Comenzo a abrir la boca y a hacercarse a el, ya no quería hacer nada educadamente; en su mente pensaba:

_Te comeré, te comeré, te comeré._

Para su sorpresa.

Quieta ahí vampiro, ni te atrevas a tocarle un pelo.

Le dijo con un arma en la mano mientras le apuntaba.

Ella es Chevick; tu compañera.

Dijo aun sin bajar el arma.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es mujer?!

Dijo al draculina sorprendida.

Sí, es mujer.

El hombre no se sorprendió. La conductora se le acercó y hablo con una vos más femenina.

¿Mejor?

Ja ja, _niño._ Que mas da, pues me voy.

Comenzó a caminar por la carretera sin preocupaciones. El hombre disparo y si fuera porque la draculina no estuviera lo suficientemente acostumbrada lo hubiera mirado como si el fuera un loco, envés de voltear un poco sonreírle y seguir caminando.

Los dos se quedaron muy sorprendidos; y la draculina noto esto, sin entender porque, ¿acaso ella misma no se había sacado el corazón?

Oye ven acá.

Ordeno el líder. La draculina se acercó por mera curiosidad.

¡Sácala! ¡Chevick, hazlo!

Como ordene.

Dijo mientras quitaba la bala del estómago; la carne que quedaba alrededor se estaba quemando, a simple vista solo salía humo.

Balas de plata.

Dijo un poco sorprendida la vampira. El líder y la mujer se miraron entendiéndose mutuamente.

Vamos.

La draculina los siguió, dejando vistas todas las mansiones que había alrededor.

_Que curiosos es todo. No entiendo porque sigo aquí, no me lo merezco._

Entraron a la mansión y Emilie regenero su estómago. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ella se había vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte, antes regenerarse era un lio pero ya no era ningún problema.

"_**Eres fuerte".**_

Se imaginó a su amo diciéndole eso, a los dos de la forma que cada uno lo hubiera hecho.

_Jummm supongo que los extraño, carajo._

Y sonrió sínicamente. Chevick la guio a su cuarto, entro; uno no muy oscuro y dejo sus maletas.

estaré aquí por un tiempo.

Dijo con cara de "no quiero". Se tumbó en su cama blanca, alguien golpeo la puerta.

Sigue.

Señorita su cena.

La draculina estaba sorprendida pero no se le notaba; solo se veía una sonrisa. En un plato de metal viejo traía una bolsa de sangre.

_Que curioso._

Ella sonrió aún más y cogió la bandeja, dijo gracias y tras cerrar la puerta se fue a su cama; aun no había llegado su sarcófago, y abrió la bolsa muy entusiasmada como si de un regalito se tratara. Se lamio los labios y su puso a tomar muy emocionada.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la historia? Acepto cualquier recomendación y critica, los reviews y comentarios son muy agradecidos.


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo mucho que decir excepto que agradezco cualquier review y comentario; no me importa si es solo una letra o una oración que para ustedes no sirva, a mi me sirve muchísimo.

* * *

**Ansias de Comer**

Señorita.

Llamo a la puerta. La draculina se despertó de un momento a otro y se giró viendo su nuevo cuarto.

¿Qué quieres?

El líder me mando enseñarle la casa

¿Casa?

Se a él le gusta que le digan "casa".

La draculina sonrió como si de una tontería se tratase.

Dígale que ahora no quiero.

Pero.

No quiero.

Dijo que era importante. … Señorita.

Pero que molesta eres. Solo dile.

Y se oyó un disparo; la draculina estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, los abrió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Fuera de la habitación había mucha gente en el piso y sangrando, tal vez no se le notaba pero detrás de su cara de seriedad había una muchacha queriendo que todo eso siguiese así.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Dijo mientras intentaba oler al cometedor de la tragedia, de repente fijo su vista a un punto específico y sonrió levemente.

¿Tu?

Dijo con burla en su vos.

… En otro lugar de la mansión. Se encontraba un hombre caminando con un arma un poco grande en la mano.

…En otro lugar de la mansión. El líder estaba decidido sacando un arma de su mesa de noche.

Aquí esta.

Mientras su sirvienta lo miraba.

¿Quién crees que sea?

No lo sé y no me importa.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de cargar su arma con las municiones que había sacado de su bolsillo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras su sirvienta le seguía por la derecha.

Quédate mas atrás Chevick.

Como ordene señor.

El hombre salió por la puerta y apunto a todos lados. En su mente pensaba molesto, que el mismo no debería estar en ese lugar de la casa; aun no la conocía bien. Siguió caminando con Chevick atrás, comenzó a mirar cuarto tras cuarto buscando quien había hecho eso, ya nadie en la radio le daba la ubicación.

…En otro lugar de la mansión. La draculina estaba cantando una canción mientras caminaba malévolamente hacia su próxima víctima.

"**Ahí voy, ahí voy**

**Por ti, por ti**

**Te matare**

**¡Ja ja ja ja!**

**Y finalmente comeré.**

**Empalando y jugando muy cerca de la muerte**

**¡Me voy acercando!**

**¿Qué aras? ¿Escapar, huir o vivir?"**

Se acercó al hombre que se encontraba atrás de la puerta atento a la canción y a disparar en cuanto pudiera. Ella se paró enfrente de el con una pose de "ven acá".

¿No tienes balas? Pues recarga, mira te doy tiempo.

El hombre asustado lo hizo, apunto y disparo. Ella lo esquivo y luego decidió dejarse disparar. Cuando le dio callo como si fuera una persona completamente normal. El hombre salió menos asustado de la habitación, pero mientras se encontraba caminando algo detuvo uno de sus pies: una masa de materia negra con un ojo mirándolo mientras de este salía un brazo y la mitad de una cara. Como no decirlo; el hombre grito y se veía aterrorizado.

…En otro lugar de la amnsion. Un hombre y una mujer olleron el grito y volteron al unisono para luego empezar a correr.

…En otro lugar de la mansión.

Te comeré, destrozare y asi se me quitara el hambre.

Decia ella mientras le trapabapor el cuerpo, con una verdadera cara de querer comerlo y destriparlo.

Para, para, quieres. No te lo puedes comer.

Sin ella dejar de mirar al que se iba a comer dijo:

¿Enserio? Pero es que por sus venas recorre una sangre tan deliciosa, a pesar de ser un desgraciado inútil, su sangre es deliciosa, ¿no podría tan solo? Je je ¿comérmelo?

Jo… No, no puedes. Chevick dispara.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos.

_¿Dónde estoy? Y que… ¿Qué son estas cosas? Ya veo, me dejaron aquí por un tiempo._

Inmediatamente dejo la sala quirúrgica y se materializó en una oficina.

¡Carajo! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? No puedes seguir sin mí permiso.

La sirvienta me llamo venir ¿recuerda?

Dijo burlonamente.

¿Qué quieres?

¿Y ese hombre?

No es tuyo

Pero casi lo era.

…

¿Y que hay de los elementos quirúrgicos en la habitación donde estaba?

No sabíamos si te iba a pasar algo porque no despertabas.

Sabes, solo tenías que ordenármelo, aun si hubiera sido una bala bendita me hubiera arreglado en menos de un segundo.

Bueno eso ya no importa, te llamaba aquí para hablar de tu nuevo comportamiento, pero eso no es tan importante, te llego una misión.

La draculina sonrió.

Mira, nada de matar humanos, ni siquiera si te hieren.

Por mi bien.

Supongo que trabajar solo con armas, eso dicen tus informes.

Como usted lo prefiera señor, incluso soy capaz de utilizar elementos que destrozarían a cualquier vampiro.

A los ojos del líder todo estaba bien.

Luz, ningún humano te puede pertenecer.

Eso ya lo veremos.

Emilie desapareció y el líder emitió un pequeño gruñido; ella sería un problema.

Al reaparecer dentro de su habitación vio un arma en su mesa de noche, al parecer única; probablemente era un arma echa para ella o bueno no exactamente para ella, pero si única. Debajo de la pistola había una carta con un sello de león carmesí.

_Que gran detalle._

Sonrió dejando ver uno de sus colmillos y centró toda su atención en la carta.

"Querida Emilie, como regalo de bienvenida a nuestra familia se te ofrece este arma para uso único del exterminio de seres sobrenaturales.

**Ibrott**

Tipo: Semiautomática Peso Completo: 3.02 gr.

Calibre: 11mm Munición: Plata y oro

Capacidad de Cargador: 30 cartuchos

Esperamos de la manera más cordial que le brinde un trabajo excelente.

_Para mas información Consulte el manual en el anexo 1._

Al terminar de leer acerco la carta a su nariz para olerla suavemente mientras cargaba en la otra mano su nueva arma. Metió la carta en su mesa de noche y se puso a investigar su arma; un arma negra destacando un tamaña un poco mas grande a las otras, bordes plateados y dorados hechos de algún material desconocido, en uno de sus lados inscrito estaba "Ibrott" en cursiva de color plateado. Mas que ver el arma Emilie estaba exaltado por tener un arma otra vez en sus manos, aun mejor para ella de del líder; saco su cargador, la investigo por dentro, apunto de varias formas y cuando finalmente quedo satisfecha la metió junto a la carta dentro de la mesa de noche.

Se acostó en su cama con una cara extrañamente cansada mirando a la mesa en la cual había dejado la carta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, el capítulo 2 lo edite, le añadí una pequeña parte espero me disculpen, pero es necesario que lo lean para entender y que la historia se lea mejor.

Sobre la información de los personajes. El líder: hombre alto, un poco robusto aparenta 38 años con cabello naranja corto algo ondulado. Emilie: como en la foto del fic solo que con el cabello mas arreglado y con una apariencia menos fina, viste un blazer con ropa elegante negra, a veces se pone la corbata de su amo. Chevick: parece hombre, pelo color miel y piel clara. Jack: Aparenta 28 años, pelo negro y piel mestiza clara con ojos cafés.

* * *

**¿Qué aras?**

Emilie despertó sin expresión alguna y salió del cuarto para ver si había algo que hacer, o alguien. Por alguna extraña razón ella estaba despierta en plena madrugada. Recorriendo la mansión sin sentido alguno se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera.

Uno de los empleados que estaba allí la vio y sin pensar que era alguien importante la saludo.

Hola ¿quién eres?

¿Qué quién soy? Me llamo Emilie ¿Y usted?

Jack

La draculina hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se fue acercando.

Como Jack el destripador ¡es usted!

Ella no creía eso pero a simple vista parecía que sí; tomo sus manos como si fuera su "héroe" y quisiera conocerlo, incluso su rostro parecía infantil. Al momento del tacto el hombre noto lo frias que eran sus manos y se petrifico. No tuvo mas opción que responder a sus preguntas:

¿Qué hace exactamente tu jefe?

Ven-ven-vende celulares…

¿Solo eso?

Vende telefonía móvil

Oooo, así debe ser mas fácil encubrirlo todo.

Y ¿yo que hago aquí?

No- no se señorita.

Al momento de soltar sus manos Jack pensó que por fin era libre y al unísono ambos giraron para ver a Chevick que como siempre parecía un hombre; en pijama y recién levantada.

¿Qué están haciendo?

Jack aún tenía sus manos en la posición anterior, quedo azul y las bajo.

Nada, solo estábamos conociéndonos ¿cierto Jack?

Jack asintió con la cabeza de forma nerviosa causando dudas en Chevick, que sin darle mucha importancia siguió hasta la cocina notando que hacía más frió de lo normal. Chevick ignoro todo, se hizo un café y se fue.

Bueno ¿en que estábamos?

Emilie intento volver a coger sus manos pero el quito las suyas.

¿¡Quién eres!?

Emilie, ya te lo he dicho

No… ¿Qué eres?

A, pues un vampiro.

¿A?

Vampiro.

¿E?

Murciélago

El rostro de Jack se quedó pensativo en el rostro de la chica, ella alzo su labio superior derecho para dejar ver uno de sus colmillos.

Jack puso una pose chistosa y grito.

¡Eres un vampiro!

Vaya ¡Por fin! Mira lo que puedo hacer.

Detrás de su pierna apareció un gato negro que fue a sobarle la pierna, inmediatamente el se desmallo.

…En la oficina del líder.

Toc, toc

Asombrado alzo una de sus cejas ¿Quién podría necesitarlo? Fue a abrir. Allí estaba Emilie con una extraña cara de inocente.

_Esto me da mala espina._ ¿Qué?

…En la cocina. Al llegar el líder vio a su hombre tirado en el suelo y corrió a verlo.

¿Qué hiciste?

Yo no le he hecho nada

¡Dime que le hiciste!

Se desmallo

¡Lo mataste!

Yo no hice nada.

Dijo burlona-mente

¡No respira!

Mentiras

Jack pronuncio algo con su boca:

Motas

Ambos lo miraron.

¿Cómo se desmallo?

No se

¡No me mientas!

Je je, está bien, solo estaba averiguando unas cosas, no me dicen mucho de lo que tengo que hacer, mas bien me dicen lo que no puedo hacer. Ja ja. No he hecho nada que no pueda hacer ¿Cierto?

Ella estaba colmando su paciencia.

No matar humanos, no herir humanos.

¡Cállate ya! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu amo!

La draculina sonrió de forma satisfecha.

Informe me de mi próxima misión, deseo hacerla ¡Deme una orden! Ordene me.

Al principio no entendía a que venía esto.

Haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Se dio cuenta con esa frase, un tema sobre el que había estado pensando tanto, **matar humanos**, aun así era su deber. Apretó su mano.

…

¡Busca y destruye!

Dijo con frialdad.

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Seria genial que me dejaran un review.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo al review anónimo del capitulo 2; el único, pero te lo agradezco muchísimo, mi felicidad es inmensa al saber que a alguien le interesa mi fic lo suficiente como para dejar su opinión. El nombre de mi otra cuenta es el mismo: Veatrichhe, pero quiero avisarte que el otro trabajo que hago "Del diario y la Vida de Luz Emilie" es un fic del mismo personaje, solo que este fic no lo he elaborado con mucha cautela y puede que en un futuro muchas cosas cambien para que concuerde con esta historia, por ejemplo con el capítulo de hoy me tarde al menos una hora de escritura y con los capítulos de mi otra historia puedo tardar menos de media hora, por eso no te recomiendo que lo leas pero tu elección es libre. Me alegra que pienses que escribo bien, yo a veces me preocupo mucho por eso aunque no hago mucho para mejorar y que alguien piense que escribo bien me da muchos ánimos, GRACIAS.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno no tengo mucho que comentar, solo una pequeña cosa que note y es que cada ves que agrego un nuevo capitulo tiene 50 palabras mas que el anterior, recuerden, soy adicta a sus reviews.

* * *

**Premonición**

En ese oscuro lugar solo se veía una cosa; una extraña chica vestida con traje formal negro y una sonrisa brillante. Su mente estaba llena de deseos y éxtasis, deseos de ayudar a su amo y matar.

…En la mansión.

Líder ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Adelante.

¿Dónde está, exactamente Emilie?

… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Curiosidad

En Grampial

Chevick abrió sus ojos sorprendida

Así que… Usted señor…

El líder levanto la mirada hacia ella.

¿Algún problema?

No…

…De vuelta a la oscura habitación.

Tu eres el ultimo, bajo otras circunstancias te habría dejado vivir, por tu valentía, pero tengo un amo al que servir. Ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber bajo tu propia voluntad.

Nunca lo are aun si tengo que morir por ello.

La draculina sonrió fascinada.

Asombroso, eres un humano de lo mas asombroso

Lo cogió con una mano del cuello, levantándolo, acercándolo posando sus fríos labios sobre su cuello y antes de morderlo dejando salir su helado aliento.

Tengo hambre.

Clavo sus colmillos en su cuello de forma violenta.

Al momento de morderlo pudo ver su vida, la información que necesitaba.

Patéticos humanos.

…En la oficina del líder.

Informa.

Hace dos años comenzó el denominado Proyecto Curse con la inicial meta de experimentar con criaturas sobrenaturales como duendes, liderado por el vice gerente de la compañía Gat&Tag, al principio solo capturaban duendes pero en cuanto la gente se dio cuenta de los beneficios de estos comenzaron a utilizarlos en sus prendas, los duendes y otras criaturas siempre tenían algún fallo o dificultad y durante meses estuvieron investigando, capturando y experimentando con distintas criaturas, hasta que hace un año se avisto una cecaelia en las costas de Noruega y descubrieron sus rutas migratorias en Alaska, fueron meses los que pasaron para poder verlas y luego capturarlas; dos de ellas. August Delaire el hombre al que me comí; fue un socio que financio la seguridad ilegal para toda la gente implicada, mando 20 guardias para la próxima captura de cecaelias que está planeada para el lunes en una semana, también fue invitado a una reunión en el restaurante Braza Carmesí en Irlanda del Norte.

Dijiste que atraparon dos cecaelias ¿Dónde están?

Una está en la central en las instalaciones científicas, la otra la enviaron a su base en Inverness

Bien, puedes retirarte.

Por supuesto señor.

La draculina se fue directamente a dormir, pues estaba recién comida y hace más de 1 hora había amanecido.

…

La draculina despertó de su sueño, perecía que había dormido una eternidad, probablemente no la despertaron antes por el hecho de que no la necesitaban y por evitar molestarla. Su cara no expresaba gracia o terror; era una cara de rechazo seco.

Había tenido un largo sueño de recuerdos que por primera vez eran de ella, aunque no fue un sueño de su vida sino más bien de su no vida. Tal vez el no dormir en su ataúd le estaba afectando.

Emilie había dejado de sentir la presencia de su amo y antes de que se diera cuenta una gota de sangre callo en su mano.

¿Llorar?- Dijo perpleja.- ¿Yo?- Aun mas enojada.

Toc, toc

Otra vez y como siempre la interrumpían en su cuarto.

¿Qué quieres?

El líder quiere verla.

Emilie finalmente sonrió como si fuera un perro que iba a ver a su amo desapareciendo y reapareciendo en la oficina frente a la mesa.

¿Qué desea mi amo?

El líder noto aquel cambio repentino de la vampira hacia el pero no se sorprendió, ya estaba advertido de lo que era tratar con ella. Ella nunca le había dicho amo y menos se había reverenciado ante el cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Chevick, Emilie ya está informada. Tenemos un inconveniente con una organización que ha estado utilizando una cecaelia para fines corruptos, no es la organización en sí, es un grupo individuos que la ha estado utilizando diversas criaturas, en cuando la organización sospecho contacto con nosotros, al parecer los individuos la han estado utilizando para maldecir sus productos dirigidos a victimas específicas, probablemente estas escogidas por otras personas que les pagan para esto. Solo lo ven como un negocio fácil. El problema no es solo ese si no que acarrea muchos mas, no queremos que un grupo de cecaelias este por ahí matando gente inocente o que gente inocente muera culpa de una maldición no correspondida.

Entonces la víctima en este caso ¿será?

Humanos

Y ¿Qué hay de eso de "no matar humanos, no herir humanos"?

Dijo de forma extasiada.

…

¿Pueden pertenecerme?

Chevick.

Ella le dio un cigarrillo y se lo prendió, el fumo un poco.

Chevick, mi arma.

Ella se dirigió a un cajón de la sala y de allí saco una pistola con un cinturón de municiones.

Es para Emilie. Tu no serás responsable de su muerte, en este caso seré yo, si se ve necesario usa mi arma.

La draculina no pudo evitar reírse, el líder solo la miro con aburrimiento.

Como lo desees, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

El líder boto un suspiro.

La ubicación es enfrente de la A900.

¿A qué hora?

Durante el día

…

Puedes retirarte.

La draculina salió investigando el arma, sacando y poniendo balas dentro de la pistola para acostumbrarse, en un momento apunto su arma y al bajarla vio a Jack mirándola con terror.

¡Ho eres tu Jack! ¡Hace cuanto no te veo!

Ella comenzó a correr hacia el y este dejo caer la bandeja con dos cafés que llevaba y salió a correr, ella lo siguió solo un poco para jugar y luego se tele-transporto justo delante de el, Jack quedo paralizado con una cara que parecía ver a la muerte.

¿Qué pasa Jack? Te ves pálido.

¡Mo- monstruo! ¡Aléjate de mi!

Ooo ¿Yo un monstruo? ¿Y que eres tu? ¿Un humano, un perro, un monstruo?

Ella lo tomo de un hombro evitando que este se pudiese mover.

Ahora, no te vuelvas a desmallar.

Cuando Jack estaba a punto de gritar como colegiala Emilie le tapo su boca y con su otra mano con su dedo índice levantado frente a la boca de Jack.

Shhhhh.

El repitió mirándola.

Shhhhh.

Debo llevar bolsas de transfusión de sangre al cuarto de Emilie.

De- debo llevar bolsas... de transfusión de sangre al cuarto de Emilie.

Debo llevar bolsas de transfusión de sangre al cuarto de Emilie.

Debo llevar bolsas de transfusión de sangre al cuarto de Emilie.

Me lo ordeno el líder.

Me lo ordeno el líder.

Emilie soltó su boca y sin mirar noto como Jack paso por su lado haciendo lo que ella quería.

Su sonrisa era de satisfacción pero no notaba que Chevick la estaba observando.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, el colegio me ha mantenido ocupada y por supuesto también mi vida diaria, este fic ya estaba en borrador y por fin lo termino, espero que sea de su agrado y realmente me encantaría saber si lo es o no, o su opinión, no me importa sin en sus reviews ponen una sola letra, o escriben que la historia es una mierda, solo quiero comentarios, si así de desesperada estoy, saludos. Otra cosa, solo quiero agradecerles a los que han estado leyendo este fic aunque solo sea por tener algo de hellsing que leer.

* * *

**Codicia Humana**

Chevick espero a que la draculina se alejara para luego marcharse tranquilamente. Llegando a la oficina del líder, lo vio salir.

¿Qué te pareció?

¿Qué cosa señor?

Su mirada cuando le dije que la misión seria de día.

Ahhh, eso. Ja ja ja ja, pues muy bien señor, tal vez sonreía, pero en su mirada se veía el odio, además, ella no puede desobedecerlo ¿no es así?

Es verdad.

Soltó una bocanada de humo. Y miro por una ventana el soleado y verde escenario que había junto a su casa.

Tengo que asegurarme que me obedezca. No puedo permitir que criaturas como ella le hagan daño a los que amo.

…

Y ¿A qué horas mañana? Señor.

Primero averiguare el horario de trabajo de los empleados, mañana irán encubiertas, no deben haber víctimas inocentes, ¿entendido?

Sí señor.

Te veo en la oficina mañana a las cinco am.

Ella suspiro y entendió que era tiempo de marcharse.

…En un pasillo de la mansión. Emilie llegaba cansada a su habitación solo para ver la gota de sangre que había derramado anteriormente, se acostó en su cama y la gota desapareció.

Que incómodo.

Una cama no era precisamente un lugar para un vampiro, simplemente no podía descansar como debía; el silencio que sentía en su ataúd era algo incomparable, allí en esa cama ya no podía evitar sentir la presencia de los que estaban cerca de ella, ahora seguramente nadie tocaría a su puerta sin llevarse una pequeña sorpresa.

Ella abrió su mesa de noche y saco la carta, primero al olio y luego olio el arma que recién le habían dado.

¡Qué maravilloso!

Volvió a olerlas las dos juntas.

¡Wow!

... Al siguiente día. Chevick y la draculina entraban al edificio de una compañía con traje de científicas, el edificio era blanco y algo sofisticado para la época, el primer piso tenía unos grandes vidrios que dejaban ver toda la recepción, la mayoría de gente allí eran trabajadores ya que era temprano en la mañana. Pasaron de largo la recepción y se dirigieron a una pequeña zona donde se supone que hacían la parte experimental de sus productos.

Al llegar vieron una pequeña recepción y se presentaron.

Buenos días, acabamos de ser transferidas ¿Es esta la zona experimental?

Hablo Chevick.

Si ¿De qué parte vienen?

Inverness

Hablo la draculina.

Jo, dicen que por allá las cosas están interesantes. Sus tarjetas.

Ambas pasaron sus tarjetas falsas y siguieron hasta un ascensor que la encargada abrió con su tarjeta. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran Emilie dirigió unas pequeñas palabras a la encargada.

Gracias Mili.

Al cerrarse las puertas la encargada quedo en shock.

… En el ascensor.

¿Qué fue eso?

Ho nada, solo le daba las gracias.

Jumm

Chevick saco un aparato de su bolsillo que puso donde se introducía la llave del ascensor.

Entonces ¿todo claro?

Por supuesto. Oh vienen dos hombres.

Chevick guardo el aparato y se reincorporo rápidamente. Al llegar la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres, Chevick y la draculina salieron.

Bien, ahora comienza la verdadera misión, no atraigas demasiado la atención.

Siguieron por un pasillo largo de vidrio rodeado por pequeñas oficinas, algunas con personas trabajando, las oficinas separadas por vidrios; cada una era como un pequeño laboratorio. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un intersección de cuatro caminos, Chevick volteo al oír el bajo sonido de muchos animales, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la sala de donde provenía el sonido y en una jaula vio a un mono, inmediatamente se acercó y poso sus manos sobre la jaula.

¿Animales? Debe haber una llave por aquí.

Hablo por lo bajo.

Esta no es la misión a la que nos han encomendado.

Ah. Pero estos animales… ¡Debemos sacarlos de aquí!

Ya es demasiado tarde para ellos ¿Qué aras? ¿Regresarlos a su naturaleza?

Pero…

¡Alto ahí! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

…

El hombre saco una radio de su bolsillo, Emilie abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Las iban a delatar.

Ehehe-e-e-e. No, acabamos de ser transferidas.

Seguridad-

Hablo por la radio pero sin terminar, la draculina cogió su muñeca con violencia ocasionando que el hombre dejara caer la radio.

Has silencio

Quito el seguro del arma apuntando a su cabeza. El hombre asintió con su cabeza. Un aura oscura rodeaba a la draculina. Chevick noqueo al hombre por la espalda y este cayó al suelo, la draculina lo alzo de la camisa.

¿Qué hacemos con el?

Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar donde nadie lo encuentre. ¿Tienes algo para atarlo?

Podemos hacer otra cosa.

Ella entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería al ver su expresión.

Sabes que no puedes…

Jhuh m

Lo dejaron debajo de una mesa en un laboratorio cercano a las jaulas de los animales, atado de brazos con una pañoleta a la mesa y otra pañoleta en su boca. Ambas se dirigieron a la zona de la cecaelia.

Um

¿De qué te preocupas? Humano ¿Por qué te importan tanto esos animales?

Ha ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Que no ves? Están allí encerrados ¡Están experimentando con ellos?

Y ¿Qué pasa? Hacen los mismo con migo.

… ¡Pero! ¡Esos animales no son como tu! Tu eres distinta, solo eres un-

¿Vampiro?

Monstruo

¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Que divertido! Estas tan ciega, no hay diferencia entre esos animales y yo. Solo somos usados por los humanos para lograr lo que ellos quieren. No importa lo que hagan o como nos traten, los mas importantes siempre son ustedes. Son unos codiciosos.

Como te …

La draculina poso su mano frente a su cara, una bala se encontraba allí incrustada.

Parece que tenemos compañía.

Mas balas comenzaron a sonar, Chevick se agacho viendo como la draculina recibía cada una de ellas de forma rápida. Un suspiro salió de Chevick.

¡No los mates!

Pero no sirvió de nada, Emilie había matado a los tres hombres que no habían alcanzado a huir, cada uno de ellos con un disparo en la cabeza. Ahora Chevick apuntaba con su arma a Emilie.

Ho, creo que ahora entiendo porque siempre me mandaban a misiones sin humanos. Son tan sensibles. Adelante, dispárame.

No tenías que matarlos.

¿Tu crees?

¡Claro que no tenías! ¡Pudiste solo haberlos dejado en el piso!

Cállate

¡…!

¡Tú no das las órdenes! Si los hubiera dejado con vida abrían llamado a la radio en busca de mas ayuda, y al contrario de evitar mas muertes hubieran venido mas. ¿Qué no lo ves? Ellos casi te matan.

¡Pero esto!

No, es todo, tenía que matarlos, tu no puedes contra ellos tu sola, agradece que murieron que te salve la vida a pesar de que no fue una orden.

Mas hombres aparecieron al fondo del pasillo.

¡Rayos!

Los hombres lanzaron granadas de gas y una lluvia de disparos comenzó, una bala se incrusto en el estómago de Chevick y cayó al piso, su vista se comenzó a nublar.

Rayos… Que inútil.

La draculina tomo su pistola y a través del humo pudo sin problema alguno, acertó cada uno de sus disparos en las frentes de los que no estaban a cubierto. No pudo evitar sonreír y seguir matándolos, cuando ya no hubo a quien mas disparar y el humo se disipo, se acercó al cuerpo de su compañera intentando ignorar su sangre saco la bala que tenía y la monto en su hombro.

Al llegar a la sala donde tenían a la cecaelia unas balas incrustaron en el cuerpo de la draculina, que dejo caer a Chevick.

¿Que es esto? ¿Balas de plata? No… ¿¡Que tienen estas balas!?

Un hombre emergió detrás de muchas personas.

Un gusto, son balas con un potente veneno, que aunque no te maten probablemente te dejen inconsciente.

La draculina ahora caía al piso.

Mi cuerpo. Así, que así es como capturaron a la cecaelia.

Correcto, y también a ti, nos vendrías muy bien para experimentos.

Dijo con una última sonrisa pervertida.

¡Ja ja aj ja ja ja ja!

¡…! ¿De qué te ríes? Que no ves que te ganamos.

¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Envenenarme? No lo permitiré, algo así no puede vencerme y menos escoria como tú. Ahora mueran.

Ella se paró.

¡Dispárenle!

Los disparos tampoco me hacen nada, no importa de que sean, es su fin.

Miles de disparos entraron a su cuerpo, pero como había dicho, no le hacían nada, siguió caminando por imposible que paresiera.

¿Cómo puede ser?

Hablo nerviosamente una mujer.

La gente comenzó a correr, pero muy tarde para algunos, las balas del arma se acabaron salvando a los. Detrás de una estantería un hombre cargo su arma, solo pensaba que moriría como lo habían hecho sus conocidos de un segundo a otro; "moriré", "debo matarla", "mis amigos están ahora muertos". Espero a que la vampiro se acercara y le propino un disparo en la mandíbula pero para su desgracia nada ocurrió, solo pudo ver la mirada de un demonio. Emilie cogió el arma del líder como si un niño cogiera de mala forma un tenedor y de esta forma la incrusto una y otra vez en su cara, el hombre grito desesperadamente hasta que la sala se silenció, aún quedaba gente con vida, pero estaban demasiado aterrorizados como para hacer algo, aun así, ella aun debía matarlos, se acercó a un hombre agachado detrás de otra estantería.

¿Sabes cómo abrir esa la jaula de la cecaelia?

…

Responde.

El hombre simplemente estaba demasiado asustado como para responderle. Ella volvió a tomar su arma y volvió a matar de la misma manera al hombre.

Despierta.

Chevick se despertó notando el gran dolor en su estómago, frente a ella podía presenciar los cuerpos caídos de mucha gente.

No…

Al pararse se acercó al único cuerpo en pie y olvidando lo que iba a decir pudo ver después de ella un gran recipiente de cristal con una cecaelia golpeándolo con sus enormes y robustos tentáculos morados, su cuerpo y mirada llena de cansancio y su largo pelo rizado color dorado.

Es casi hora.

Si

Con mucha dificultad acerco un dispositivo a la puerta del recipiente y lograr abrirlo. Este se abrió.

¿Queda alguien con vida?

Si

¿Enserio?

Deje unos cuantos, ninguno ha escapado o ha hecho algo siquiera, ese hombre allí tirado esta con vida, y otros ocultos detrás de esa puerta.

Ya veo. Te dejo el resto a ti.

Se sentó en una silla mientras la draculina se acercó al hombre tirado en el suelo.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo tomo de una pierna y se dirigió a la cecaelia, tirando al hombre a la criatura; que enrollo sus fuertes tentáculos en el y comenzó a desmembrarlo y destripar cada parte de su cuerpo, habiendo dejado allí carne desfigurada en trocitos. Chevick estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo, incluso el nauseabundo sentimiento de presenciar tanta muerte, solo vio como en los ojos de Emilie se podía presenciar un sentimiento tan benévolo que no comprendía.

Maldita, ese era el hombre que nos podía brindar información… ¿no es así? Alimaña.

¿Alimaña dices? ¿Y que eres tu? ¿Un perro? Woof, woof.

Chevick se desmallo. Emilie entro en la celda, la cecaelia comenzó a enrollarse en ella ejerciendo una presión lenta.

¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Luz Emilie.

¿Emilie? ¿No eres otro de esos crueles humanos?

No, no soy un humano.

La mirada de la cecaelia cambio a una de enojo y comenzó a apretarla mas fuerte, Emilie se disponía a destripar sus tentáculos con sus propias manos, cuando recordó: "No debes de lastimarla". Su aura se nublo de oscuridad. La cecaelia dejo de apretar.

Perdón.

Muy bien te sacare de aquí.

¡No! No… Yo puedo sola.

La cecaelia salió del recipiente mientras al draculina recostaba a Chevick en su hombro.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Qué es?

Hay unos humanos allí, no los puedes matar.

¿Qué?

Los necesito.

Está bien.

Al final llego un camión al cual se metió la cecaelia con las 5 personas en sus brazos, la draculina y Chevick recostada en el piso.


End file.
